Scars
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: "Grief is the feelings us beings get when we have lost something precious to us. Do not fear this grief Guy, in fact, embrace it. For it is grief which helps us cope for what we have lost."
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Down

Chapter 1: Breaking Down.

All alone, that's how he felt at this moment. He could barely sleep, because sleep always led to memories. He _needed_ to forget those memories. The memories of them two laughing, holding hands and even—he shook his head and bit his tongue. He was breaking down again, he just knew it. He rubbed his eyes, bit harder on his tongue, trying to do anything to blur the memories…but none of this helped. He turned to lie upon his stomach, burying his head into his hands, he let the tears fall. He let that breakdown happen.

The morning light shone through the leaves, which was basically the roof of their camp. A few voices were mumbling the day's missions and who they would be aiding, and what they would be giving. A fire crackled and the warmth of the flames spread through the entire space. The occasional breeze would come through the camp, ruffling the leaves and causing the fire to _pop _and _hiss_.

"Did you hear him last night?" A voice asks, another, more timid replying, "Yes and this isn't the first I have, I'll have you know." There was a sigh, and leaves crunching from the different weights being applied to the floor. "Do you think it's for the same reason?" A higher, more feminine voice asks. "What else could it be? Ever since she passed away—it's been tearing his soul apart." A deeper voice snaps, the higher one shushing up quickly. "Think we should do something to, you know help him out?" The first voice once again asks. "Archer, what on Heaven's name could we do to help him?" Another voice hisses. "Calm down, John. I was only trying to help my only family left." Archer snaps back. "Quiet! Do you want him to hear you lot?" The more timid voice asks again. "It's not like he hasn't heard us talk about this before Much." The deeper voice says once again. "Tuck's right, he's probably heard us plenty of times." The feminine voice snaps. "And what if he hasn't? Huh? Ever think of that possibility Kate?" Archer hisses. "Stop it. Talking like this and about _this _is not going to help the poor, now is it?" John snaps, making everyone stop talking.

"So who are we off to help today?" A horse voice asks from behind the group, everyone whirling around to see the one whose past they were discussing. "Hello brother," Archer says, getting up and patting him on the shoulder, his brother flinching slightly. "Gisborne, I'm glad that you're awake and have asked that question. Today, everyone, we will be heading to the village of Locksley to give them some food, nothing out of the ordinary." Much said calmly, trying to cover up any signs that he may have been talking about the past. "Alright, but we need to make sure the sheriff and his squad aren't around that general area; you know how they always like to steal back the food we give to the villagers." Kate spits, getting up and dusting off her dress. "Good point Kate. We need to check there before delivering anything." Tuck affirms getting up as well. "So, who would like to go to Locksley then?" John asks, getting up as well.

"I'll go," Archer chimes in, grabbing his sword and bow from in the camp. "I will come as well," Tuck nods, starting his way towards a dusty, old path. "I'll come with you two," Guy's scratchy voice whispers, making Archer turn to face him. "Are you sure you want to come with us? Don't you think it would be better to help Much and the others with preparing the deliveries?" Archer knew better then to have Guy come with them to Locksley; that's where he was raised, and that's also where he first met—Archer couldn't even think of her name in regret of misery washing over him like a plague. He simply shook his head and looked back up at Guy, waiting for his response.

Guy tried to smile lightly in his brother's direction, but all he managed was a slightly arched grimace. "No, I think it would be best for me to go with you and Tuck," Archer nodded slowly and began making his way up towards Tuck. "Not a word about Locksley Manor, do you understand?" Tuck hissed lowly at Archer, he nodding 'yes' slowly. "Don't worry Tuck—he's miserable looking as it is. I'd hate from him to have a flashback while near there, though." Tuck nodded his agreement, and once Guy was finally at their side, the three set off to Locksley.

When the three arrive at Locksley, they realized that their assumptions about the sheriff being there were true. It was the daily tax collection of money to "help" the wars in the Holy Land. The sheriff's guards were shoving, slapping and dragging peasants until they gave up their money, which was usually, not very much at all.

"There's the sheriff and all his glory," Archer sneered, as the sheriff made his way towards the center of the village. The "newer" sheriff of Nottingham had been brought in by Prince John, after Vasey had died. The newer sheriff isn't as insane as Vasey, but he is just as nasty. This sheriff however, was much younger. He was about mid twenties and had curly blond hair, dark brown eyes and a strong stature. He walked a long on his dark horse, and circled around the village, smirking down upon any peasant that begged for mercy.

"So men, shall we go and deal with this or no?" Tuck said, smirking mischievously. Archer nodded his approval, and Guy did his slow nod and the three soon took off into the brush. Archer ran much quicker than the other two, and soon jumped out of the brush and unto one of the guards. "Hello there!" He grinned like an idiot, before punching the guard and knocking him into unconsciousness. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?" Another guard hissing, a couple others running over to see what had happened. "Hello there chaps, how are we doing today?" Archer joked, before taking out his two swords and fighting off the rest.

Tuck had made his way to the opposite side of the village and was now knocking out two remaining guards in his area, making sure the sheriff was preoccupied with being vile towards the peasants. He smirked, and made his way towards the home of a family. "Please, let us be! We have nothing else to give you!" A woman cried out, before the laughter of a guard could be heard. "I don't care if that's all of value you got woman you need to pay the amount due from the sheriff." The guard sneered. "May I be of assistance?" Tuck stated, the guard raising his eyebrow. "Who do you think you are? This is none of your business." The guard spat, Tuck lowering his hood. "Oh I think that this matter is very much my business." He replied coolly, taking out his iron cross. "Friar Tuck—?" The guard shouted, just before getting knocked unconscious. "Thank you," The woman gasped, gratitude etched upon her face. Tuck nodded down at her, and placed a small pouch of coins in her hand. "From the men of Robin Hood."

Guy looked at the scene in front of him; there was the sheriff, not a long distance away, completely oblivious to the fact that most of his guards were already knocked out by his gang. He could see Tuck giving out the money he had with him, and Archer making sure that the sheriff was still occupied in—what was the sheriff doing anyways? He was walking around on his horse, but didn't really seem to care what was going on around him…of course all the money from the peasants was going into his "other" home: Locksley Manor.

Guy glanced at the manor and memories invaded his mind, pulverizing his bruised heart. He quickly looked away and glanced back at the sheriff, who was now getting off his horse and entering the manor. _Are you serious, God? Of all the times I decide to help out the gang, the sheriff goes—in there._ He shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before he leapt out of the brush and took off towards the manor.

"Oi, Tuck, do you see this?" Archer asked, knocking out one more guard for show. "What is it that I am supposed to see?" Archer rolled his eyes and pointed in the direction of Guy running. "Where does he think he's going?" Archer's eyes went wide and he grabbed Tuck's arm. "It's not a question of where, it's a question of why—he's running to the manor!" The two of them glanced back at Guy's running figure, and they too took off running…after him.

"Guy!" Archer shouted, his brother stopping and turning around to face the two men running towards him. "What?" He gasped, Archer and Tuck soon stopping in front of him. "Don't do this," Archer hissed, making Guy raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Do what, exactly?" Tuck spoke up this time, "Do not going into that manor." Guy flinched slightly when Tuck said the word "manor". "But the sheriff is in there, I was going in to retrieve the money." Guy hissed, his temper getting the best of him. "As much as I'd love for you to steal from the sheriff—you of all people going in there would not be smart." Archer explained, trying to reason with him. "And why is that?" Guy snarled, his black hair falling into his face. "You know perfectly well why you cannot go into the manor of Locksley, Guy." Tuck said calmly, Guy's features changing dramatically when that name was said. "We'll get there others to help us with the sheriff alright?" Guy nodded his head 'no'. "I need to do this Archer. I need to get over this constant and foolish fear that I have, over that bloody house!"

"Guy, it is not wrong to feel grief, you know. Grief is the feelings us beings get when we have lost something precious to us. Do not fear this grief Guy, in fact, embrace it. For it is grief which helps us cope for what we have lost. Speaking of this grief to others will help relieve one of it. It might even speed up the process of the mourning," Guy knew where Tuck was going with this, but talking about his past would probably be far more painful than staying a night in the manor. "Tuck, I can't tell you anything of…of the past, alright?" Archer placed a hand on Guy's shoulder, as a mean of comforting him, but Guy shrugged off his brother's hand. "Please Guy, I can help you, just let me do so." Guy sighed, irritated, and her rubbed his hand across his face as a way of annoyance and to stop his emotions from getting the better of him.

"Guy, please let me help you." Tuck whispered, Guy biting his tongue do hold back the tears. "Fine…" He spat, Tuck nodding in response. "Go back to camp and tell the other's where the tax money is being held. If you need me, I'll be in the chapel," Archer nodded, and soon took off back in the woods of Sherwood. "Come Guy, the chapel will be the best place for this." Guy flinched slightly at this as well. _The chapel… this is where you got—no, don't say it,_ He shook his head forcefully, and followed Tuck solemnly into the chapel.

Tuck opened the large wooden door, and waited for Guy to walk in and sit on a bench before he closed the door and followed Guy's lead. "So, where would you like to begin?" Guy looked at Tuck, then at the stain glass windows; the sunlight giving off a colorful reflection as it pierced the glass. His eyes then shifted to the large amount of candles lining around the feet of a statue, of the Virgin Mary; the candles eerie glow giving off a serene and calming glow around the room. _Maybe it is time to tell someone my—no, our life story…it would put both of our memories at peace…_ Guy's eyes finally focused on Tuck, where he sat there smiling lightly. "So? Where do you think it would be best to start?" Guy looked at Tuck, and the replied, "I think… I think it would be best to start off at the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2: Family Portrait

Chapter 2: Family Portrait.

_The beginning…there are so many different variations to the meaning of that term. Should I start when we first fell in love? Should I start when we first held hands or even—kissed? No, I think I should start when we first met, it would explain a lot more… so, let's see… the day was normal and cool. I remembered myself going to Knighton Hall to see Marian. I hadn't planned to meet the woman I would marry, and even fall in love with that day, and we didn't even seem to really like each other when we first met. Let's just say, our first encounter was very—one of a kind._

She walked outside of her old home, enjoying the feel of the warm sun against her skin; the cooling affect the breeze had on her body; the way the birds greeted her with a song as she stepped out. She smiled, her white teeth showing that she was well cared for, pampered even. She was no peasant that normally stalked the areas of where she lived: she was a woman of rank, of wealth and stature. This woman had long, luscious brown curls and cloudy, blue eyes. She had small, fair pink lips and wore the most elegant of dresses.

She was loved by the locals, as being kind and generous and was loved dearly by her only family she had left; her father. But, there was one other that had loved her very much—but in a different way. The two of them had loved each other very much, and they were soon to be married, if not for he being so full on being the 'hero', heading off to fight in the King's crusades. It had been over a year since she had last heard of the one she had fallen in love with and now—she had learned to push the memories of them together to the back of her mind; focusing on what was happening in front of her. The present… it was far more important than dwindling in the thoughts of her past which she so wished she could re-live once again…

"Marian," Someone said from behind her, causing her, Marian, to smile. She always loved her name. Her father explained to her that her mother and himself had named her that because she was their first, (And only) child; she being their _star _in their lives.

She turned around to find her elderly father, Edward, standing there, smiling lightly. Marian had always admired her father; no matter what he did, or how he looked. He now, the few hairs he had left, was now fraying and gray. His face and hands were wrinkled and aged; from not only his body slowing down, but from the years of experience he had working—and living in this world.

"We are expecting a guest Marian. I think it would be best if you were to stay inside until they arrived here." Marian raised an eyebrow. They were expecting someone to come? When did he mention this to her? "A guest, well that doesn't leave much to the imagination. What kind of guest are we expecting?" She inquired, her father giving her a friendly smile in return. "It's a surprise," Marian huffed. "I do not like surprises, father." He father grinned, a toothy smile showing off his slightly crooked teeth. "Oh I'm sure that you will like this one very much, my dear," And with that, he walked back inside; a slight hop in his step.

Marian was indeed getting curious. What could make her father act so happy? Was the King coming back? Was Robin coming back? _No, that's absurd—if either of them were coming back, someone from Nottingham would have surely come by to boast about it. _She shrugged this idea off, and bit her lip, trying to think of who else could possibly make her father so cheerful. She started to head back inside her home, as her father had instructed, before the sound of hooves had found their way into her ears. She whirled around, and there it was; a large, wooden carriage bumbling its way toward her home. "Father, whoever is supposed to come has finally arrived!" She shouted, giggling when she heard her father's rushing footsteps as he hurried down the stairs. When he was finally by her side, the carriage had come to a halt, the door on the right opening abruptly.

There was a moment of silence before someone stepped out of the carriage, and it was a woman. She had long, brown hair that curled near its ends. She was rather tall, but skinny and she had dark, ebony colored eyes. She looked around in confusion for a moment before her eyes met Marian's; they grew wide once they landed upon her. Maria cocked her head to the side; she had a feeling that she knew this woman. The mysterious girl walked up to Edward and Marian, giving a polite smile to them both, but her eyes never left Marian. "It's so good to see you, after all of these years—Joanna—it truly is amazing to see you once again." Marian's eyes went wide this time, looking straight at this woman, Joanna. _It couldn't be her… could it?_

"Well Marian, are you not happy? After all, this is Joanna—your dear _cousin_." Marian gasped from surprised, but a smile quickly replaced the stunned look upon her face. "Cousin…? Jojo..? Is it really you?" Joanna's face lit up when she knew Marian remembered her; the two women soon embracing each other tightly; all smiles. "I can't believe it… I thought you would never come back to me." Marian mumbled in Joanna's hair, her cousin squeezing her tightly. "I know, it seems so very, very long since we have last seen each other, hasn't it?" The two soon broke apart, still smiling, when Edward spoke up. "Would you like to come in Joanna? It would be quite wonderful for everyone to get caught up over some tea." Joanna nodded 'yes' happily, following her relatives into their home, of Knighton Hall.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me Joanna, how's life been?" Edward asks excitedly, placing three cups unto a wooden table in front of them. "Well whatever you could define as interesting…" She mumbled taking a sip of her hot, lavender scented tea. "What do you mean "interesting"? A good form of this—interesting, or bad?" Edward asks, taking a sip of his tea as well. "I guess you could say the bad form of "interesting", uncle." Edward's face fell slightly. "Oh really, how so my dear?" Joanna sighed, placing down the cup gently down unto the table.<p>

"Well, for the past few weeks, money has been a tad bit tight with those I am staying with—Lucy and George. Since the King has needed more and more money to assist him in the war, the sheriff of where I'm staying has been rather needy lately. Lucy and George have been arguing over how to make sure that they have enough money to give to the King, but still have enough left over for themselves… George had this wonderful idea that maybe I was a minority… as in—spending food on me, buying clothes and such. So, Lucy gave me the "talk" saying that I should go live with someone, someone else from my family line so they could be able to "catch up" on their money issues…" She mumbled, taking another sip of tea. Edward sighed, rubbing his eyes. Marian's eyes flashes with a deadly look. "Why would they think you're the minority?" Joanna rolled her eyes. "They are nobles, Marian. They think nothing but money and how they will save their own skin during hard times."

"That still doesn't give them a reason to kick you out. They should have plenty of money, and besides, the King probably has enough money as it is to fund as many wars was he wants. I'm not trying to go against the whole judgment of this war, but making the people pay for it, especially those who can barely even support themselves, I find is completely out of hand." Edward gave his daughter a warning look. "Marian you know very well that the King would never like to see his people treated the way they are sometimes, but when he needs money—we must provide it." Marian scoffed. "So the glory that we shall receive at the end of all this, is far more important than making sure one is well provided for? Stealing the only pennies they have really isn't doing that, now is it?" Joanna raised an eyebrow. "Well, uncle, you are the sheriff—why don't you do something about these issues that Marian is complaining about?"

Edward gave her a faltering smile. "You see, the Prince sought it fit that I was removed from position as the sheriff—and I was. It had been a few months now." Joanna raised an eyebrow. "Did he have a good reason for replacing you?" Edward shrugged. "His reasons were that I was too "old" and that I was being far too "sympathetic" towards the people." Joanna scoffed at this. "But, surely he should have some form of fair judgment—he is Richard's brother after all." Marian scoffed. "Those two's personalities and opinions on matters are completely different. Where ever you heard that the two thought alike, must have clearly been crazy." Joanna sighed. "Well, what makes him so corrupt and evil Marian?" She challenged, Marian placing her hands into her lap. "If I could start off with the fact that he is always trying to steal the throne, taxing people all they have to fund for who-knows-what, even making nobles lose their power and position for not "loving" him."

Joanna thought that this all was completely absurd. "And no one does anything to stop him?" Marian gave her a rather awed look. "Well what can we do, Joanna? He is the one who rules the country when Richard is gone. If we were to try and do something, we would only cause more problems than there already is." Joanna folded her arms to her chest. "How about this new sheriff then, is he really that bad?" Marian scoffed. "Don't even get me started on the new sheriff—he's awful. He taxes everyone and those who cannot pay, if they do not work to pay off the dept, they are to hang." Joanna flinched slightly. "None of the nobles have a problem with this?" Edward sighed. "Of course we have a big problem with it we cannot do anything since he was more power than us. It's not like he would listen to us anyways even if we did have an opinion on the subject." Joanna couldn't believe that these two, horrible men were running their country. Didn't anyone have a say in all of this?

"So, is there anything else you would like to tell us about life, Joanna?" Edward asked, happier than he had been a few minutes ago-clearly wanting to get off of the topic of their countries government and leaders. Joanna cocked her head to the side. "Oh, well there is one thing that has been on my mind for quite some time; when will I be able to see Robin?" She asked, more excited than she had intended it to be. Marian bit her lip. "You see Joanna, you can't see Robin right now." This didn't seem to faze the woman. After all, Robin was a noble; he had things to take care, things to attend and he was the one who would usually do more than his duty called for. "Well that's fine. Do you know when he will be back?" Marian sighed, ringing her hands out of anxiety. "Joanna, Robin isn't even in _England _right now." Joanna raised an eyebrow. How was that possible? For someone such as Robin to be out of the country, when his people were in need the most right here. Edward was the one who answered her confusion, "Well you see, some people had come to ask if Robin would like to join the Crusades. And, you know him, being who he was; Robin couldn't refuse and agreed, soon setting out with them. He has been gone for over a year now." Joanna's eyes widened slightly. _Robin is in the Holy Land? Fighting a war that he-of all people-should know that it cannot be won... hopefully he is alright... _

Joanna nodded slowly, sensing the unease that this question has caused. "That's all I can say for now. Has anything interesting happened to you...?" She was cut off by the sound of hooves coming closer and closer to their home. Edward and Marian looked at each other in confusion. "You weren't expecting someone else, were you father?" Edward nodded 'no' and made his way up and towards the door. "Do you know who it is, Marian?" Marian shrugged her shoulders. "We were told by anyone else that anyone that they would be visiting. Perhaps its just someone who's passing by." An irritated sigh from Edward signaled that it was someone he did not wish to see at this moment. Marian got up, and made her way towards her father. "Who is it?" Then she two made a face. Joanna was intrigued; who could make her family act this repulsed? _They must be awful to make them act this way._ She thought, getting up and standing besides her cousin. She scoffed, "Oh it is just a man, what is the big fuss about?" She hissed, Marian rolling her eyes. "Trust me, you'll understand once you meet him." Joanna was feeling rather foolish, just standing there with her cousin-listening to her make rude comments on someone that she didn't even know the name too.

Eventually, the man came to a stop, swinging himself off of the horse. Edward sighed and made his way back to where he was sitting, plopping down unto the wooden chair, while Marian walked slowly back to where she too had sat-soon reclaiming her seat. Joanna was the only one who remained standing up and waiting for this man to finally make his way into their home.He finally made his way towards their door, coming to a slow stride when he saw Joanna waiting at the open door. He raised an eyebrow, and slowly made his way towards the door, soon stopping in front of her. "And who might you be?" He asked, his voice deep and thick. Joanna cocked her head to the side. _Why are Marian and uncle so fussed on talking to him? He is just a man, that it all. _"I am Joanna, pleasure. Who might you be?" The man delicately grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, his gray eyes never leaving her face. "Sir Guy or Gisborne, it's a delight to meet you, madame." Joanna smiled lightly. "Well, come in then," She moved out of the way, allowing this man, Guy is Gisborne, to pass and make his way into the house; his leather boots tapping noisily upon the wooden floor.

Marian had saw the whole show that had happened between the two of them, and did not like it one bit. She placed a fake smile upon her face and got up, making her way towards Gisborne. "Sir Guy, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Guy smiled lightly at her. "Nothing really, Marian. I just wanted to visit you-and I am not glad that I did," His gaze lingered to Joanna who still stood by the open door. "Where did you meet her?" Marian tried to repress the thought of sneering, but batted her eyelashes innocently. "Oh Guy, she's my cousin." Gisborne clearly looked surprised and turned to face Joanna. "I never knew that you had a cousin... and such a charming one to add." Joanna smiled politely, but could tell what Marian was getting at. He was being overly-nice to her, and it was rather sickening... but, he must have some position to be dressed like that... and to call Marian by just her name, without a "My Lady" in the beginning. "Yes, well, we haven't really been in touch for quite some time and her visit was more of a surprise visit." Guy smirked, leaning against a wooden post; his eyes traveling from Joanna to Marian. "Where have you been all this time?" He chuckled, Joanna smiling politely. "With people that my uh-my parents knew. I have been staying with them ever since they both passed away." She lied, nodding her head for affirmation to this. Guy nodded, an made his way back to the door. "Well, there is _one _reason why I truly came over here. And that would be is that there is going to be a small dinner at the castle tonight, and I was wondering if," He looked between the two woman before him. "If both of you could accompany me there."

The two women gave glances at each other. _Why did I have a feeling that we has going to ask that? Typical... always trying to get closer to me... might as well say yes-as to not cause any trouble._ Marian thought, nodding 'yes'. "I will accompany you, Guy." He nodded his small thanks, and turned his focus to Joanna. "And you?" _How can you say yes? You barely know this man and from the first few minutes that your family laid eyes upon him-they don't like him... and I can kind of see why... well, at least Marian is going. Might as well go along as well... wouldn't kill you to try and talk to more people. _Joanna nodded her slow 'yes' and Guy smiled. "Thank you, both. I will see you at the castle tonight, then?" Marian nodded 'yes' and with that, Guy was out; closing the wooden door behind him.

There was a silent moment within the house, before it was broken by Edward, "Well then ladies, might as well try and figure out what you're going to wear. After all, you were _invited_."


End file.
